


It's not true

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [91]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, Conversations, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Love, Worry, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver knows something is bothering William. Felicity encourages Oliver to talk to his son. Finally, William brings up something that he hasn't told his parents yet.





	It's not true

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 361 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity walked to their bedroom and she found Oliver sitting on the edge of their bed. He had buried his face into his hands as he leaned on his knees. First, Felicity stopped when she saw Oliver liked that. Then she rushed next to him. She knelt beside him and put her hand on Oliver’s knee.

“Oliver? What’s wrong, babe?” Felicity asked with concern.

Suddenly, Oliver jerked his head up as if he hadn’t heard of Felicity coming. He was a bit disorientated but finally his eyes stopped at Felicity’s. He gave her a small apologetic smile and rubbed his face with his hands. He took a deep breath that he exhaled slowly while Felicity looked at him over glasses. She squeezed his knee comforting.

Oliver blurted: “Do you think there is something wrong with William?”

“William? Why? I just saw him in the kitchen and he seemed okay to me,” Felicity told Oliver and she couldn’t hide her confusion. She continued: “Right now I’m more worried about you.”

Oliver took hold of Felicity’s hand and started playing with her fingers. He mumbled: “I’m fine. I’m just worried about William.”

“Why is that?” Felicity asked while moved to sit next to Oliver on the edge of their bed.

Oliver pursed his lips as he thought of his answer. He tapped his finger on his knee absent-mindedly as he responded: “He has acted… I don’t know. Too politely?”

Felicity looked at him with a questioning expression on her face and Oliver went on: “It’s like living those months after my release all over again. He was also annoyingly polite back then. I feel so far away from him when he does that. I can’t reach him.”

Felicity nodded in understanding and inquired: “Do you think something is bothering him?”

“Yeah. Every time I try to ask about it, he finds a way to dodge the topic,” Oliver huffed out and growled frustrated.

Oliver flopped onto the bed and he covered his eyes with the back of his arms. He mumbled: “I have no idea what I’ve done this time.”

Felicity chuckled and dropped herself next to Oliver. They laid there and stared at the ceiling silently until Felicity rolled on to her side and rose to her elbow. She looked at Oliver’s face which was hidden behind his arms. Then she moved a bit closer. She pressed her cheek on Oliver’s chest and rested her head on it. Oliver’s arms sneaked around her waist.

She whispered: “You’re always ready to believe that everything, that is bothering William or me, is your fault. I hate to break it to you but not everything is your fault.”

Oliver laughed and asked: “Is that so?”

“Yes, my stubborn husband and the love of my life,” Felicity said and pressed a kiss on his chest where his heart was beating.

Oliver sniffled after Felicity’s words and he tightened his grip on her. Oliver said quietly: “I don’t want to go back anymore. We worked through hard times and I don’t want to go back.”

“We’re not going back. You’re making this too big of a deal. We can go to talk to William and actually ask what’s going on with him. It’s that simple,” Felicity teased him while she drew small circles on his chest through the fabric of his shirt.

“He’s not telling me anything. He avoids talking about it,” Oliver complained and turned to look at Felicity. 

Felicity offered him a small smile and winked before saying: “We can always make a trap for our son. He can’t escape if we both are there.”

Oliver chuckled and asked teasingly: “Where have you read that it’s acceptable to make a trap for your child?”

“If my memory serves me right, it was in the manual called “What to do when your son takes after his father and don’t talk”. The title is a bit long but the book is very good. You really should check it out,” Felicity answered and pouted her lips.

A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he said, defending himself playfully: “I talk.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I almost feel like I don’t even get a chance to say anything because you’re talking non-stop,” Felicity teased him and rolled her eyes.

Oliver pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose against her cheek as he whispered softly: “Maybe I should stop talking and start listening to my wife whose voice I love.”

His words brought blush to her cheeks and she gave him a loving smile before peppering his face with small kisses. Between the kisses, she whispered: “I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen.”

Oliver gazed and at her with affection and soon Oliver whispered back: “I love you too.”

For a moment they just kept laying there together, enjoying each other’s warmness and closeness. After a while Oliver sighed and mumbled: “I think we should go to talk to our son.”

“I think so too,” Felicity agreed and gave him a small smile when she slowly rose to her feet. Oliver also stood up reluctantly and laced his fingers through hers.

Felicity kissed his cheek and reassured him: “It’s going to be fine. We’re not going back and I don’t think this is even a set-back. Trust me.”

“With everything in me,” Oliver said and squeezed her hand. Felicity could feel her heart swelling with love. Felicity rubbed his knuckles as they walked to the kitchen where William was sitting beside the kitchen counter, reading something on his tablet. 

William raised his gaze as Felicity and Oliver stepped inside the kitchen. He switched off his tablet and put it on the counter. He looked at his parents worriedly and asked: “Is everything okay?”

“That’s actually we wanted to ask you,” Felicity said tentatively and walked over to him. She pulled a chair next to him while Oliver stayed on the other side of the counter.  
William’s gaze shifted between Oliver and Felicity and he started rubbing his fingers together nervously. Felicity grabbed his hand and pleaded: “William, talk to us if something is bothering you. Otherwise, we can’t help you.”

William looked down and he refused to meet Felicity’s gaze. Felicity shoot a worried look to Oliver who was studying their son. Oliver frowned and said: “Has something bad happened at school, William?”

William’s eyes snapped at Oliver’s and he shook his head. Yet, he didn’t say anything more. There were days when Felicity didn’t like to see resemblance between the father and the son. They both were way too tight-lipped when they were supposed to talk about their feelings. Felicity sighed deeply and asked gently: “What’s going on then?”

William looked at her cautiously and he looked like he didn’t know what to do. Felicity squeezed William’s hand to encourage him to talk to his parent. He was torn apart whether he should tell what was wrong or not. Then he sighed with defeat and mumbled: “Do you think I’m unlovable?”

Felicity gasped and Oliver looked like someone had hit him hard. They were speechless. Felicity’s mind was racing and she was on the verge of panicking as she thought of William’s question. She hadn’t done anything right if William was still thinking he was unlovable. Felicity cleared her throat and asked in a small voice: “Why do you think you’re unlovable, William?”

William shrugged and looked down again. He said quietly: “There must be a reason why my grandmother didn’t want me to interfere with my dad’s life.”

Oliver looked at William and Felicity could tell Oliver’s heart was breaking for his son. Moira Queen had been a complicated woman who had wanted to protect her children. She hadn’t thought of the scars she might cause to Oliver’s son, her own grandchild. Felicity didn’t know what to say to make William feel better although she had also gone through those feelings. As a kid she had thought she was unlovable when her father had left her and her mother.

William went on: “I saw this article about her and there was a family picture.”

Now William looked at his father as he continued explaining: “She loved you and Thea so much but she just despised the thought of me entering your lives. She loved her children so I know she was capable of loving. Why didn’t she love me? What made me so unlovable before I was even born? Is there something wrong with me?”

Felicity had to cover her mouth with her free hand to prevent a sob escaping from her lips. With her other hand she tightened her grip on William’s hand. Her knuckles were almost white when she squeezed William’s hand. She whispered: “You’re not unlovable. Don’t ever think so. Trust me, my sweet boy. I’m professional at this. I also questioned whether there was something wrong with me when I thought of the reasons why my father left. The answer is there is nothing wrong with you like there was nothing wrong with me.”

Felicity’s words also woke Oliver who walked over to his son and wife. He wrapped his arms around William’s shoulders and kissed his hair. He said with determination: “My mom made her biggest mistake when she made your mom to lie to me. It’s also a painful mistake. It still breaks my heart. I can never say how sorry I am for everything my mom did.”

“Why couldn’t she love me?” William asked again.

“Her decision had nothing to do with her love to you and it definitely had nothing to do with my love to you. There was nothing wrong with you and there is nothing wrong with you,” Oliver reassured his son and continued: “You’re so loved.”

Oliver rested his chin on the top of William’s head as William snuggled closer to him. Oliver looked at Felicity helplessly and she offered him an encouraging smile. Then she rose to her feet and spooned William from behind. She whispered: “The two of you are the biggest treasure in my life and I love you more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> When Oliver came back from prison, the press started harassing his family even more eagerly than before. Oliver is ready to take actions when paparazzi harass William in school.


End file.
